


A Puppydog, A Princess and A Man out of Control

by GothySexBang



Series: Criminals need love too [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, Anal Sex, Comfort/Angst, Crossdressing, FAHC, GTA!verse, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Injuries, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothySexBang/pseuds/GothySexBang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a full time criminal/pseudo-celebrity was stressful and the lads can't always cope with the pressure through normal means.<br/>Luckily they each have five boyfriends more than willing to help them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Puppydog, A Princess and A Man out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't properly written anything in far too long and this is the first thing I'm putting out there for the RT/AH/etc. fandom so I hope you enjoy it and I'm not too rusty.

Becoming such high-profile criminals/pseudo-celebrities as such young ages was sure to have an effect on the lads and as the years passed it became more and more obvious that the stress and strain of the job affected each of the lads in different ways. It was only once the six main crew members of the Fake AH Crew got together that the gents truly found a way to help their younger lovers through times of particularly high stress.

Each lad had individual needs, however. Needs which the gents were usually more than happy to fulfil.

 

\-------------------

 

_Jeremy_

 

Of the three lads, Jeremy’s needs were probably the least extreme, although in some ways it required the most amount of work from the man’s five boyfriends.

Jeremy was a resilient lad, he had to be growing up as he did, but he had grown up a thief, a shadow, someone who slipped in and out unnoticed whilst never having to face another person. Suddenly being thrust into the limelight when he joined the FAHC was a shock to the system to say the least.

All of a sudden he found himself surrounded by people who knew his name, knew where he lived, and more importantly, knew what he had done to them.

The FAHC weren’t well known for their subtlety; often Jeremy would find himself pulling off a perfect stealthy mission only for him to have to ruin it by spray painting their huge, unmistakeable and (although he’d never tell Geoff) somewhat garish gang symbol wherever he had pulled the job. This resulted in more than a few gangs trying to get their own back for stolen goods, damaged property or murdered friends.

Which later resulted in gang wars, fighting in the streets, ambushes and friends or family (because he did consider his boys family) being injured much worse than he was comfortable with.

The first time this had occurred was just after he had just finished stealing some data for Gavin from a local rising gang; it had been supposed to be a quick in and out job but he had been waylaid by an unexpected guard who unfortunately rapidly found himself with a slit throat.

And everything had been fine for a few days, until Geoff received a distress call from Ryan.

The man had been ambushed by the other gang, and had of course dispatched his attackers, but had found himself with a worryingly deep stab wound to the side.

Several hours of panic as he was fixed up by their resident doctors later and Ryan was given the all clear, but everyone noticed how Jeremy refused to leave the gent’s side, clinging desperately to him even as he slept.

 

_“Hey Lil’ J, you alright?” Ryan asked drowsily having just woken up with the smallest lad cuddled up close to his uninjured side. He waited for a few moments for a response, receiving only a shallow nod in reply after almost thirty seconds._

_Ryan frowned, “Jeremy, look at me.” He reached down and tilted the lad’s chin up to face him._

_The younger man’s eyes were glazed and teary as he looked at Ryan and the older man felt himself melt slightly at the fear and concern for him he saw in the man’s eyes. A strong arm tightened around Ryan’s waist and Jeremy buried his face back into his shoulder._

_“Hey, shhh, I’m okay, we’re okay.” Ryan rubbed gently at his back, attempting to sooth his boyfriend._

_After a while the shorter man seemed to calm, slipping into a light doze which Ryan was more than happy to follow him into._

 

At first they had thought it was an anomaly. Jeremy had been with the crew for the least amount of time, it was the first serious injury he had experienced since he had joined the relationship, and (although of course none of them agreed) they could understand that he may feel responsible for Ryan’s injury. However, a few months later, when Michael was hit by a car and was unconscious for a few days the youngest lad again refused to leave his side. Gavin stayed with him, giving him the affection and support he needed whilst their third lad was unable to.

The other five soon came to the conclusion that Jeremy hated the idea of injuries which they were unable to plan for. During a heist he knew what to expect, who was at the most risk and when. But if one of them could get ambushed at any time or just mowed down by any random driver then how could he protect them? They couldn’t have the medical team on hold at all times, they couldn’t always be prepared.

And the idea of losing one of his new family, one of the few people he had truly trusted in more years than he was willing to admit, was terrifying to him. He just had to make sure that the person was still there, still breathing, that they hadn’t left him.

When he was in this state one of his boyfriends had to stay with him until he was feeling better, it wasn’t always easy with their busy schedules but since one of them was almost always injured when he slipped into his mind-set it usually wasn’t too much of an ask. And the fact that they would do anything to make their youngest feel better definitely helped.

 

\-------------------

 

_Michael_

 

With Michael, it was easier for the boys to understand why he felt the way he felt sometimes although his coping techniques took a bit more getting used to for some of them.

They all saw a much different Michael than the general public. To the world at large Michael was a roaring, violent ball of masculinity, always photographed holding a weapon of some kind with a sneer on his face, well-muscled arms flexed and a hint of tattoo peeking out. But to his boys he could only be likened to a small kitten; affectionate and playful, although prone to occasional tantrums.

Apparently Michael noticed this difference as well, or rather, noticed when he wasn’t able to turn off the hyper-masculine side of himself that he showed to everyone outside of their inner circle.

Before they started dating they didn’t really notice, they were still living separately so it wasn’t hard for Michael to feign illness and take off a day or two to allow himself to decompress in privacy. But once they got together it was inevitable that the others would find out his secret.

It was after a particularly long fight between them and another gang, where there had never been more than two of them in one safe house at a time and they couldn’t really let their guard down for anything. They had reconvened at the penthouse only to find an angry and irritable Michael waiting for them. It hadn’t taken long for the lad to leave the living room and retreat to his bedroom, closing himself off from the rest of his boyfriends.

Of course it was Gavin who, several hours later and with no word from Michael, had gone to his room to check on the other lad. He knocked twice before letting himself in as he always did, smiling until he surprised himself with what he revealed on the other side of the door.

Ten seconds or so of whispered arguing found Gavin inside Michael’s room, perched on the edge of his boyfriend’s bed as he gazed at said boyfriend in surprise.

 

_“I won’t lie, Boi, this isn’t what I was expecting…”_

_Michael buried his face in his hands, he had swiftly given up on trying to hide his outfit from the other man, it being fairly obvious what he was wearing unless he was willing to hide underneath his bedsheets. “So do you want to break up with me now, or shall we wait until you tell the others?” Michael murmured into his palms, dreading his answer._

_What he wasn’t expecting was for Gavin to kneel in front of him and gently pull his hands away from his face to allow their eyes to meet. He also wasn’t expecting the blinding smile from the other man but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy to see it._

_“Michael, Boi, I love you, that’s not going to change. And it doesn’t matter what you wear, you could be dressed as a ruddy giant chicken and you would still be my favourite lad in the whole world, yeah?” A long find reached up and brushed away a tear which had escaped down his cheek. “Now, if you want, you could get up and give me a twirl? Because I think you look amazing and I’d love to see more.”_

_Michael took a moment to grasp the situation, and then another to send a quick thanks up to whatever deity might be listening for bringing Gavin into his life. He shakily got to his feet, taking a moment to gather himself before turning to face his younger lover with a swish of skirts._

_“You look beautiful, Love.” Gavin murmured, reaching out to fluff out the skirt of the cute, floral, wrap dress he was currently wearing._

_Michael smiled down at him and shifted closer to his boyfriend, coming to sit next to him once again, this time close enough to capture one of his hands between his own and bring it to his lips for a soft kiss. “Thank you, Gav.”_

_They spent the rest of the night snuggled together on Michael’s bed exchanging occasional kisses until they fell asleep. When the gents asked the nest day where they had been they simply claimed exhaustion with a conspiratorial smile between them._

It took a while for Michael to be able to tell his other three boyfriends at the time, and Jeremy about a year later, about his coping mechanism. But during that time he spoke about it more with Gavin, finding that talking about the reasons behind it and his feelings leading up to it helped him stop feeling the anxiety and guilt he usually felt whilst wearing one of his dresses.

He explained that it usually wasn’t a sexual thing, he simply felt more free when he wore women’s clothes, as though the expectations which had become such a massive part of his life just melted away. But sometimes, he had the craving to have one of his boyfriends even closer whilst he was dressed up, the urge to complete the fantasy too strong to ignore.

The first time it happened was not long after he had told the gents, just a few weeks before Jeremy would walk into their lives. He was home with only Jack for company after having accompanied the larger man to a meeting which resulted in him having to make a show of strength to prove they weren’t “going soft” as the man they were meeting had said. Well, his henchman’s messily snapped neck had seemed to prove the point.

Unfortunately, it had also seemed to push Michael over the edge, resulting in a near-growling lad all the way home to the penthouse who had disappeared into his room as soon as they arrived. Jack decided to give the man a while to calm down by himself before he went to check on him so he flicked on the TV to some reality show he knew Gavin and Geoff watched and settled in for a wait.

It shouldn’t have surprised him when Michael emerged from his room in short order, wrapped in nothing but a short, pleated babydoll made of floaty looking material, the royal purple shade only making his pale skin look even lighter. His hair was tousled messily and even from a distance Jack could make out the light shine of lipgloss across his lips.

 

_“Jack?” Michael purred seductively as he slunk across the room._

_Jack found himself swallowing harshly as he was mesmerised by the sway of alabaster legs moving towards him, “Yes, Michael?”_

_Michael promptly dropped himself into Jack’s lap, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck and nuzzling just to the side of his beard for a moment, purposefully grinding down on his growing erection as he did so. “I need you to fuck me. Fuck me like to pretty little slut that I am.” Jack got the distinct feeling that this was an order, not a question. He was okay with this._

_Instead of answering he pulled his younger lover into a deep kiss, threading one hand through the curly mess of hair he loved and the other around his slim waist. Jack was surprised that the other man didn’t put up more a fight for dominance, allowing the bearded man to work his way into his mouth as he lay them down along the couch._

_Once he was above the smaller man he pulled away, looking down to fully take in the image of Michael with his tousled hair and kiss-swollen glossy lips. He looked like a wet dream come to life and Jack couldn’t be happier._

_“Lube?” He asked, not wanting to break the moment by getting up find lubricant somewhere in the penthouse._

_Michael just grinned at him a reached back, pulling a small bottle of lube from the waistband of, oh god was that a thong…? Jack shook his head and accepted the bottle with a grin, leaning down to peck Michael’s lips before popping open the bottle and squeezing some out onto his fingers._

_As he warmed up the lube between his fingers he shifted down the couch, pulling Michael’s legs up and over his shoulders to give him a perfect view of his straining erection beginning to wet the front of his thong, the back framing his cheeks in a way which made Jack want to drool. Instead he reached down and pulled the thong up, leaving his erection caught in the material but freeing up his hole for use._

_He reached down, running a lube-covered finger teasingly around Michael’s rim, dipping the tip in occasionally. When he finally slid a finger in Jack found him to already be loose and wet, Michael having obviously decided to play with himself a bit before joining Jack._

_“You’re already soaking down here, Baby, did you get yourself ready for me?” He grinned up at Michael, taking in the bashful expression on his face which morphed into a soft smile as their eyes met._

_“Well girls don’t need stretching out like boys do, do they?” Michael answered, his blush blooming brighter the longer this went on. Jack happily slid three fingers into Michael with a minimum of effort, Michael letting out a happy moan a he brushed against his prostate momentarily._

_“You’re right, Baby. You’re so wet I could probably fuck you right now, right?” Jack smirked down at him before releasing his legs and pulling him into a seated position in his lap, his erection resting against Michael’s own confined one. “But I think it would be better if you fucked yourself on my dick, like a good girl.”_

_Michael nodded, rosy cheeks rounded with a smile as he raised himself up and impaled himself on Jack’s dick, slowly taking him in inch by inch until he was seated in his lap._

_Jack gave him a moment to recover whilst he reached out and rubbed against Michael’s clothed erection, eliciting a whimper from the younger man._

_After a few minutes, Michael began to raise himself up and down, fucking himself slowly on Jack’s dick. Heavy hands rested around his waist, drawing the material there up so that Jack had the perfect view of his cock disappearing into his little boyfriend’s rear._

_The sound of slapping flesh sped up as they progressed, taking breaks occasionally to prolong the moment and allow for making out._

_Eventually Jack felt the end creeping up on him, Michael now practically writhing in his lap with each downward movement being met by a sharp thrust. Jack was pretty sure that he was pounding directly against the man’s prostate every time he thrust, the boy’s cries rising until he was begging for release._

_“Oh my god, Jack! Fuck me, harder! Harder!” Jack complied, gripping Michael tight around the waist and bringing him down to meet each thrust, accompanied by loud slapping sounds._

_He felt Michael tightening around him and felt dampness through the material of the thong pressed against his stomach. Jack pulled him into a bruising kiss as he increased his thrusts, sprinting towards the finish line with a final thrust upwards into his now slack boyfriend._

_Michael collapsed against him and Jack smiled as he ran a gentle hand up and down his back, all the tension from before leached out of him. He pressed his lips to the side of Michael’s face pressing a few light kisses to his skin before whispering softly to him, “You look ravishing, Baby.”_

_Michael pulled him into a demanding kiss._

 

The boys would be the first to admit that they sometimes didn’t know the best thing to do for Michael when he needed to decompress. For a while at the start there was a lot of fumbling and falling over words and actions. But everything was done with love, and Michael couldn’t ask for a more supportive group of men in his life.

 

\-------------------

 

_Gavin_

 

Things had never been easy with Gavin. He jumped between personalities and masks faster than anyone else in the business, could be whatever the crew needed in the current situation. He always had things under control. And that was where the root of the problem lay.

No one could be in control all the time.

But the others would watch Gavin jump from person to person, talking this person out of extra guns, talking that person into a cheaper contract. And on top of all that he ran the security system for the crew, kept a digital eye on any incoming rival crews and ran intelligence on all their various heists and jobs. So it was no surprise to anyone when he got a bit burnt out.

But instead of acting how they would expect him to (tired, worn-down, just generally exhausted) Gavin had to throw the expectations out the window and just become more and more ornery until one of them finally snapped.

In the early years of the crew it was usually just shouting, perhaps a small threat or two, that one time Ryan dangled his external hard drive out of the penthouse window, small things. As they all became closer, Gavin’s infuriating behaviour became less irritating and more personal. They were all together now, couldn’t he just  _talk_  to them like a normal person would.

It wasn’t until one day, when Gavin was acting particularly prick-like during a heavy make-out session with Geoff that he finally got what he had apparently been hoping for for a while.

 

_“Goddamn it, Gav! What is wrong with you?!” Geoff fumed after the lad had refused to stop nipping at his already sore lips and pulling on his moustache. He pushed the other man away, reaching up to smooth out his moustache with a pout. “I should put you over my knee or something, maybe that’ll get you to start behaving?”_

_It wasn’t until he looked up that he saw the slight glaze of want in Gavin’s eyes, his mind putting two and two together and getting rough sex._

_“You… That’s what you want?” Gavin nodded shyly. “Why didn’t you just ask, Idiot? You know we would have done it for you as long as it was what you wanted, right?” He reached out and pulled the skinny man into his lap, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips, despite the light sting still in his own._

_“But then there wouldn’t be any passion in it right? Like, I want it to be real, not just some scene, Geoff!” Gavin pouted up at him and Geoff had to shake his head at the lad, he didn’t think he’d ever understand how the other man’s brain worked._

_Wrapping his arms tighter around Gavin, he pressed his cheek to the lad’s soft hair, “But we’d never hit you unless we knew it was something you were into, you dumb idiot. We don’t want to hurt you; we just want you to stop being so infuriating.”_

_“Oh, I suppose that makes sense, I don’t want you to actually hurt me, just you know…” The lad drifted off, searching for what he meant. Luckily Geoff was well trained in the way of Gavin speak by now._

_“You want to be put in your place?”_

_“Yeah, exactly!” Gavin gazed up at Geoff, a rebellious sparkle still alive in his eyes as he reached up and tweaked his tattooed boyfriend’s nose. “So will you put me in my place, Geoffrey?”_

_Geoff growled, shifting the lad around until he was lying across his lap, his rear up in the air over his knees. Before he did anything he ran a gentle hand down Gavin’s back, coming to rest on one covered buttock. “Are you sure about this? You can tap out any time, you know that right?”_

_“I’m sure Geoff, and I know. If it makes you feel better, we can do traffic lights? If it’s too much I’ll shout red for you, if it’s getting a bit much I’ll shout yellow and if you need to check on me and I’m fine I’ll say green, yea?”_

_“Sounds good Gav, makes me feel a bit better.” He smiled down at the lad even though he couldn’t see him from his current position, before bringing his hand down in a light slap over Gavin’s denim clad cheek. Geoff wasn’t surprised to hear a gentle sigh coming from the lad and took the sound as a good sign._

_He continued placing light slaps on the boy’s covered behind, interspersed with stronger slaps. After a few minutes of this he reached for the waistband of Gavin’s jeans, wrapping his fingers around the button before pausing “Gav, colour?”_

_Gavin grumbled at the pause in activities before letting out a muffled “green.”_

_“Good, Baby, good.” Geoff smiled, pressing a kiss to the back of Gavin’s neck before stripping him of his jeans._

_Now left only in boxer-briefs, each slap fell harder and Gavin began moaning with every contact of flesh on his behind. Geoff could feel the younger man’s growing arousal against his thigh and he had to admit that having a lapful of squirming, half-dressed brit was certainly not helping his situation either._

_Giving a few final slaps to the uncovered backs of Gavin’s thighs he suddenly pulled the lad up into a kiss, grinning into the press of lips at the Brit’s squirming movements._

_Drawing away abruptly he smirked at his boyfriend, “If you really want to be used then I can think of something you can help me with.” He grabbed the other’s long-fingered hand and drew it towards his now-straining erection. Leaning forwards he whispered into his ear, “Use your mouth like a good boy and I might reward you.”_

_Gavin gawped at him for a moment before grinning back and scooting down to line himself up with the front of the gent’s jeans. Drawing down the zipper he maintained eye contact with Geoff until his penis sprung from the confines of his underwear at which point he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked lightly._

_Geoff moaned, both hands shooting to grip at Gavin’s hair as his own head dropped back in pleasure. “Good boy, good lad.” He mumbled, not sure if Gavin could even hear him, but guessing that a little bit of praise would not go amiss with the younger man._

_After allowing a few moments of gentle suckling at his head Geoff took a firmer grip in Gavin’s bird’s nest-esque locks and lifted the lad’s head to meet his eyes. “If I go too rough promise you’ll let me know? Please?” For a moment Gavin’s eyes remained glazed before recognition flitted across his face and he nodded surprisingly solemnly for someone with a dick in their mouth. “Okay, good boy.” With a final pat to the back of the lad’s head Geoff clasped the man’s head a pushed in deeper._

_Geoff prided himself on not being a cruel man, despite his occupation, so for the first few thrusts into the lad’s warm, wet mouth he only used about half of his length, allowing the man some time to get used to the fullness. Then, a few thrusts in he suddenly switched, thrusting with more force until he felt the head of his dick touch the back of Gavin’s throat and watched tears spring to the lad’s eyes._

_Holding the man there for a moment he permitted a second of acclimatisation and a chance for the Gavin to tap out. However, the other merely gripped Geoff’s thighs tighter and set a look of determination on his face as he worked hard not to gag on the cock almost spearing his throat._

_Geoff thrust shallowly, every time hitting the back of Gavin’s throat with a soft moan and a pull on the lad’s hair. Shifting his legs into a more comfortable position beneath the other man he brushed against the insistent hardness of the younger man’s dick trapped within his underwear, drawing a half whimper from the man._

_They stayed like this, the steady rock of hips and unrelenting grip building into a rhythm until Geoff found himself panting with the image of Gavin with his cock buried in his throat burned pleasantly into his mind. He could only hope it would stay there because the lad made a pretty picture._

_The speed of the thrusts built up, Geoff using both hands to fuck Gavin’s mouth onto his aching dick, groans of satisfaction and praise falling past his lips as he pushed himself deep, coming down the lad’s throat with a strangled sound._

_After a moment he released his tight grip on the younger man, pulling him gently off his dick and brushing a gentle hand over one cheek, cupping the flesh in his palm as he made circles with his thumb._

_“How you feeling Gav?” He asked, just a hint of concern in his voice, he knew he hadn’t been gentle but he trusted the lad to know his limits._

_Gavin gazed up at him from where he rests his head in the junction between hip and leg, eyes fogged over but a small smile on his lips. “Better than before, cheers Geoff.” For a moment he snuggled into the skin, pressing light kisses against Geoff’s hipbone._

_Geoff wouldn’t stand for that, gathering the skinny lad into his arms and bundling him into his lap at the head of the bed. “Well, now that I’m done, it’s your turn…” Geoff reached down to palm the other’s erection, only to find a surprising lack of hardened flesh._

_“Gav, did you…?” He probed, a smirk in his voice as the presence of a wet patch made itself known against his hand. He grinned down at the blushing brit, pressing soft kisses against his neck as he manoeuvred them down the bed until they were lying pressed together, Gavin wrapped in his arms._

_The lad began wriggling just as Geoff felt himself drifting. “Geoff, let me go, we need to get changed, this is right mingin’!” Gavin continued shifting against him, trying to get free of Geoff’s octopus-like hold. “Geoffrey! There’s cum in my boxers, and your dick is just hanging out of your jeans, that can’t be comfortable!”_

_Geoff finally relented, releasing the younger man with a grumble. He watched as Gavin stripped out of his underwear on the way to the bathroom, returning a moment later after a short diversion to the walk-in wardrobe built into his room which yielded a clean pair of boxers._

_A frown thrown his way had Geoff wiggling out of his jeans and tucking himself back into his own underwear. With a small smile at getting his way Gavin flopped beside him, burrowing into his chest with a content sigh. Tattooed arms came up to hold him close as they drifted off to sleep._

_As he was nodding off Geoff couldn’t help but think that although he liked the Gavin that had come out tonight, quiet and subservient, he loved their usual bossy, goofy, in charge Gavin more. But if this would help the other man cope, he would happily assist._

 

After that incident it hadn’t been long before Gavin’s other boyfriends had found out about their figurehead’s particular needs, and it had been shortly after that that Gavin had found himself on the business end of the more dominant sides of the five men.

It had taken time for some of them to fully understand what he needed from them; some through trial and error, some through extensive research (and Michael was still trying to wash some of those images out of his mind months later.) But eventually they all knew that when Gavin began to act particularly ornery towards them the best way to help him was a firm hand followed by praise and cuddles.

 

\-------------------

 

Each of the lads had difficulties dealing with their lifestyle every once in a while, each of them had a different way to cope.

Luckily, they also each had five amazing boyfriends who helped them any way they could.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm hopefully going to be posting a couple of multi-chapter fics in the nearish future but I want to get a few chapters ahead first. One is a FAHC fic and the other is a secret you'll find out about when it's posted. Also, I've got some more ideas for this fic (I feel kind of guilty that Jeremy's part is so much shorter than the others'...) so I may be adding more. If there's anything you want to read or if you have particularly pressing ideas then let me know and I might add it in.  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
